vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malice
] Summary A renegade God of the Warp. Known also by the names of "The Outcast God," "The Lost God" and "The Renegade God," Malice (Or Malal) is the embodiment of Chaos' indiscriminate and anarchic tendency toward destruction, even of itself and its own agents. The nature of Malice's powers is parasitic, as the Renegade God grows in power only when the other Ruinous Powers do. His symbols as a Chaos God is the number 11 (represented as his sacred number) and a white and black skull. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Malice, Malaa, epithets "The Outcast God", "The Lost God", and "The Renegade God" Origin: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Gender: Non applicable, but often referred to as male Age: Unknown from the perspective of the material universe, Has technically always existed in the Warp due to there being no time within it Classification: Renegade Chaos God, Warp God, Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror, God of Fear, Anarchy, Nihilism, Vengeance, and Indiscriminate Destruction, even towards oneself Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Incorporeal, Able to create endless hordes of Daemons from his own essence, Acausality (Type 5), Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Nonexistent Physiology, Grows stronger through the emotions and ideas he embodies, Higher-Dimensional Existence | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 8, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 8, and 10) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Considered a serious threat by the other Chaos Gods) | High Hyperverse level (The other Chaos Gods all consider Malal a serious threat despite the limited actions he takes, even growing fearful when the Outcast gains new followers and increases in power. Grows in power whenever another member of the Ruinous Powers does) | Outerverse level (Stated to exist beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) Speed: Omnipresent within his own realm | Omnipresent within his own realm | Omnipresent (Exists wherever the idea he embodies does) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina:'Limitless 'Range: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Standard Equipment: Unknown Weaknesses: What gives him his strength is also antithetical to his own existence, though this does not seem like much of a problem due to his inherently paradoxical nature | Same | None Notable Key: Fantasy / Age of Sigmar | Immaterial Form (40,000) | Abstract Self (40,000) Gallery Malal_Chaos_God.jpg|An old picture of Malal's manifestation. Malal-symbol.jpg|The symbol of Malal. Greater_Daemon_of_Malal.jpg|A Greater Daemon of Malal. Lesser_Daemon_of_Malal.jpg|A Lesser Daemon of Malal. Steed_of_Malal.jpg|A Steed of Malal. Beast_of_Malal.jpg|A Beast of Malal. Sons of Malice.jpg|A Sons of Malice Chaos Space Marine (Credit goes to Zahaos.)) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychics Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Void Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1